Misunderstanding Before Valentines Day
by Secret Otaku19
Summary: The title says it all. Zoro X Nami One Shot! Nami asked Sanji to help her with making a valentines chocolate for Zoro and he agreed. The crew are keeping Zoro out from the kitchen while the two make their chocolates. Zoro suspected that Nami is cheating on him! Booo!


**Valentines Day with ZoNa! Be nice! **

.

.

.

.

Everything is so peaceful in the New World for the mean time.

Luffy was fishing in the rails with a bored expression.  
Brook was tuning his violin.  
Sanji was cooking something in the kitchen.  
Usopp was talking to Franky about some new inventions.  
Chopper was checking the medicines in the clinic.  
Robin was reading books in her lawn chair.  
Zoro was lifting weights in the crow nest.  
And the navigator...

"Zoro!" Nami opened the hatch leading towards the crow's nest.

"What're you doing here, witch?" Zoro stopped lifting his weights and dried his sweat with a towel.

"Is that the way to talk to your lover?" Nami raised her eyebrow.

"Whatever I call you, you're still mine." Zoro touched her shoulder and bring her closer to his chest.

"Ew, you smell gross." Nami covered her nose.

"I just finished working out." Zoro laughed and sat at the seat surrounding the room. "What do you want?"

"Do you know what date is tomorrow?" She excitedly asked.

"It's not our birthdays. It's not our anniversary. Not our monthsary." Zoro narrowed his forehead. "I don't think there's any occasion concerning me." He glanced at his lover, hoping not to upset her. She looks completely normal. "What?"

Nami grinned. "Nothing~"

"LUNCH IS READY!" Sanji shouted from the kitchen.

"YAAAYYY!" Luffy cheered.

"Let's go!" Nami offered a hand in front of Zoro.

Zoro was getting confused. He accepted Nami's hand and surprising her by carrying her in bridal style.

"Wait... Don't tell me!" Nami shrieked when Zoro jumped from the window to the lawn deck. "You moron!" She smacked Zoro in the head and stormed in the kitchen.

Franky laughed at the sight. "Quite the girlfriend you got there."

Zoro grinned. "Yeah."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

They ate lunch. It never fail to surprise Nami on how loud can her friends be especially when eating.

Everyone left the kitchen area one by one. Zoro, Sanji and Nami were the ones left behind.

"Zoro, you go ahead. I'll help Sanji-kun with the dishes." Nami smiled.

Zoro nodded. He completely trust his rival with Nami. Despite that he's a pervert, he still have some honors left in him somehow.

"Ero-cook! Touch her, you'll die." Zoro warned before standing up.

"I know that, marimo." Sanji said as he put some plates in the sink.

Zoro pecked Nami's lips before closing the door behind him. He made his way to the crow's nest and continued working out.

Nami looked at Zoro disappeared in the crow's nest. "Sanji-kun, I'm sorry for making you help me with the chocolate making."

"That's alright Nami-san." Sanji smiled. "After all, I can spend some time with you~~~" He twirled around happily.

"Yeah yeah." Nami waved her hands, ignoring the love machine. She started washing the dishes.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"What is that sweet smell?" Chopper asked when he smelled the scent from the kitchen.

Robin, who was reading beside him smiled. "Tomorrow is Valentines Day. A girlfriend should give her boyfriend a chocolate to express her love."

"Do you think I can eat some soon?" Chopper drools at the thought of eating sweets.

"We can ask Sanji to make us some chocolates." Robin giggled.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"MY PLEASURE!" Sanji's ears are sensitive to woman's plead.

"What're you talking about?!" Nami asked.

Sanji cleared his throat. "Nothing. Nami-san, you need to mix the cocoa and some sugar in that bowl."

Nami nodded and did as she was told. "Sorry, Sanji-kun. Can you hand me the mixer?"

"Here." Sanji give her the mixer. After that, he also put out a bowl and make some chocolates with her.

"Who're you going to give it to?" Nami asked.

"To everyone." Sanji grinned. "Valentines Day is a day where love is bloomed. Friends can also love each other in a different way."

Nami smiled. "I see."

"But I would prefer it if Nami-san make some for me!" Sanji's eyes turned to hearts.

Nami sweat dropped. "Zoro will kill you..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

2 hours has passed and Nami's chocolate isn't finished yet.

"Nami-san, I was right beside you. How come your chocolate turns out to be burned?" Sanji blinked at the burnt chocolate.

Nami pouted. "I don't know! Let's try it again! This time for sure, I'll finish it!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Zoro growled when he was looking at the kitchen door. Mind you, he was looking at it ever since he left Nami in the kitchen with the love cook! 2 hours has passed but why isn't she coming out?! He had enough. He made his way in the lawn deck, but only to stopped by Usopp.

"Hey, Zoro! Do you want to check out my new inventions?!" Usopp laughed nervously. 'Damn you Nami!' He remembered when Nami asked him a favor not to let Zoro near the kitchen, or else she'll triple the amount of his debt.

"Later." Zoro answered and was about to walk pass Usopp. Usopp gripped his collar and tried to pull him. "Let go of me!" Zoro struggled.

"Plan B! Franky! Franky!" Usopp yelled at Franky. Franky got the signal and helped Usopp to lock Zoro in anyway.

"Something is definitely suspicious about this!" Zoro argued. "Just let me see Nami!"

Luffy stood in front of the struggling swordsman and frowned. "Listen here, Zoro. Nami didn't tell me the reason but she asked me a favor not to let you inside the kitchen."

'Good thing she didn't tell him the reason.' Usopp sighed in relief. He knew his captain couldn't lie or keep a secret easily.

"What is she doing there with that love cook?!" Zoro yelled angrily. He now has some doubt about his lover cheating on him.

"I told you. I don't know." Luffy picked his nose. "All she told me was she'll be doing something fun and delicious with Sanji."

Everyone who was on the scene gaped at Luffy's answer.

"She'll be doing what?!" Zoro used all his strength to struggle free. "Luffy! You better tell these two to let me free!" He glared.

Luffy sighed. "Nami's glare is so much scarier to me, Zoro. Sorry! Just wait until they're finish."

"I don't want to wait!" Zoro argued. The thought of Nami laying under Sanji is just to despicable to be true!

Robin giggled as she watch the scene below her. "Oh my, things will get pretty hectic soon."

"Huh?" Chopper blinked as the young reindeer looked back and forth between the archaeologist and the group.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Zoro was tied down in the lawn deck by some heavy metals and his swords are being guarded by Brook. Franky and Usopp stay close to Zoro.

"She's not cheating on you, bro." Franky started.

Zoro's eyes darken.

"Our captain just explained things in the wrong way." Usopp laughed nervously. "Don't take it to heart."

"Then let me see Nami." Zoro glared.

"We can't do that." Franky shook his head. "Just wait."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

After 30 minutes, they're done with the perfect chocolate. They let the chocolate cool down for a minute.

"Sanji-kun, next time please buy an oven that doesn't affect the room's temperature!" Nami's hair gets all sticky in her sweat.

"I'm planning to do that, Nami-san." Sanji chuckled as he took off his jacket and put it on the chair. He loosen up his necktie and some buttons. "I would normally open the door to let the heat cool down."

"We can't do that, Zoro might see the chocolate." Nami fanned herself with her hand. "It's so damn hot!"

Sanji smiled. He washed the pots and tools. "Your chocolate is now ready Nami-san. There is a box in the cabinet. You can put it there."

Nami nodded. "Thanks." She put the chocolate in the box and wrapped it. "I'll be going now." She opened the door and grinned when the fresh air hit her sweating body.

Zoro stared at his lover. The hell? She was freaking sweating! He looked at Sanji who ran to gave her something. His eye widen when Sanji's tie are loosen and some of his buttons are also loosen. Franky untie ZOro. Zoro ran to attack Sanji in the kitchen with his swords.

"What the hell?!" Zoro glared at the cook.

"I should ask you that!" Sanji glared back.

"Zoro, stop it!" Nami panicked. Zoro can see her eyes which is full of confusion. He huffed and walk back towards the crow's nest. She watched as her lover retreated in the crow's nest.

"He might have misunderstood something." Sanji said. "Should I explain thing to him?"

Nami shook her head. "Don't. I will later." She frowned while looking at the crow's nest window.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Zoro continuously punched a metal doorbell until blood came out from his knuckles.

He hated the situation...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Dinner time has passed and Zoro didn't come out from the crow's nest at all.

"Sanji-kun, can I bring him his dinner?" Nami asked.

"Sure." Sanji smiled as he prepare the marimo's dinner.

Nami climbed up the crow's nest and knocked on Zoro's door. "Zoro?"

"What do you want?" Zoro's voice sounds scary and mad.

"I've brought your food." Nami gently said.

"I don't want to see your face right now, Nami." Zoro growled. He buried his face on his one knee while sitting in the seat. His other leg was on the floor. His left hand acted as a pillow on Zoro's face on top of his right knee, while his right arm was on Zoro's right cheek, his hands are messing with his hair.

Nami frowned and answered quietly. "I'll leave your food here." Zoro couldn't sense her presence anymore from outside the door.

He watched as Nami walk back to the girl's cabin. Their eyes met but Zoro looked away.

Nami entered the room with a frown. "That idiot Zoro." She cursed while slumping on her bed.

"Having a rough time, Nami?" Robin smiled.

Nami let a moan to answer her. "He completely misunderstood and got angry. I hate it."

"If he's angry because of such misunderstanding, isn't it good? It proves how much he loves you." Robin giggled as she flipped the page of her book.

Nami sighed. She don't want this to be her valentine remembrance! She tried her best to sleep it off.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Why can't I sleep?!" Nami cursed. She sat down and saw Robin sleeping peacefully. She looked at the clock and saw the time; 11:55. 5 minutes before Valentines. She grabbed her jacket and walk outside. She could still hear the clanking of Zoro's weights. Zoro must be up in this time of night. She bit her lower lips and ran inside the room. She searched for the chocolate and ran outside.

"Huh? Nami? You're not on watch tonight." Chopper yawned.

Nami nodded. "I needed to talk to Zoro." She climbed the rope and knocked on Zoro's door again. "Zoro."

She heard the clanking stopped but didn't hear Zoro's footstep or voice, still, she continued speaking.

"I asked you earlier if you know what date is tomorrow and you didn't know." Nami said. "Tomorrow is Valentines Day, where girls give chocolates to the guy they love. I asked Sanji to help me out in making chocolate and he did. I'm sorry I made you misunderstand." Nami frowned. "If you wanted to argue with me, you can do it." She couldn't bare the silence. "Uhm, Zoro... I -!"

She was startled when the door slammed open and Zoro hugged her. "Idiot." Zoro hugged her tightly. "I thought I lost you to that moron."

Happy tears fell in Nami's eyes. She buried her face in Zoro's chest as she hug him back. "You're the idiot one!"

Zoro cupped Nami's face and kissed her slowly.

The clock strike 12am.

Nami broke the kiss and smiled. "Happy Valentines Day, Zoro."

.

.

.

.

**HAPPY VALENTINES TO ALL OF YOU! **

**Read and Review / Follow and Favorite**

**I'll appreciate that. I have Valentines One Shot in my profile. They're all about Nami pairings with Kid or Law. **

**Check out my WELCOME TO NEW WORLD ACADEMY. Reverse Harem, people? :) **


End file.
